Déjà Vu
by losingsleep20
Summary: After a girl's mother is murdered, Team Gibbs is assigned protection detail to her and her best friend. The more time the teens spend with the team, the more familiar they seem, and soon the team is drawing uncanny parallels to their own lives. Tony/Ziva
1. Escape

**A/N: **I'm finally back. With a new pen name. It's changed from Ranel U. Owle to losingsleep20. Just thought I'd let you know.

I'd been struggling with writing for a good several months, but I finally wrote this during my writing class at school one day. This chapter is pretty short, but it's just kind of setting up the story. It'll get better, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own NCIS. I'm hoping I find it under my christmas tree this year.

Oh and reviews would be amazing. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Her feet sink down into the loamy soil of her mother's flower garden. Her fingertips spread out on the ground, steadying her body. She wants so desperately to stand up and take on last glance through the bedroom window she just slipped out of. Instead, she keeps crouched down and wills her feet to move away from the chaos that has quickly taken over her home.

She makes her way across her backyard, moving as fast as her feet will let her. The trees dotting her lawn provide a shelter that she's never been more thankful for.

Only once she's reached the tree-line of the woods does she pause to glance back at the long, one story rancher she had shared with her mother for the past fourteen years of her life.

_That's all over now._

For a brief moment, her feet are rooted to the spot, unable to budge. Another round of men yelling is enough to set her off again.

Tree trunks blur together as she runs swiftly through the forest. Soon all she sees are splashes of reds, yellows, and oranges, testament to the fact that autumn has settled in during the past two months. She stops thinking and lets her mind go blank. She doesn't want to think. She wants to get out, she _needs_ to get out.

_Escape is all that matters. _

She replays the words over in her head, blocking out everything else.

Crack.

Her head whips around at the snapping twig. It's a sharp sound, and it breaks through her senses. Alarms go off in her head.

_They're catching up. No, no. Escape. I need to escape. I still can._

Her feet drop a little heavier than usual in her next few strides, and then she darts lightly behind a thick trunk. She listens, slowing her breaths down until they're completely inaudible.

Footfalls follow the path she has just walked and they slow. Leaves crunch with every step.

Closer, closer, closer...

She wheels out from her hiding spot, grabbing the assailants arm and twisting it. He cries out in pain and tries to wriggle free. She tightens her grip and pushes him to the ground, keeping the arm pinned to his back.

"Augh! Addi, chill out, it's me!"

The muffled voice stifles her movement, and she releases her hold.

"Hayden," she hisses, "leave."

He pushes himself up off the ground, trying to shake debris out of his short dirty-blonde hair. He shakes his head at her. Addi sighs, but steps forward and runs a hand through his hair, removing the leaves from his head. She can feel his eyes on her face, but doesn't return the look.

"I don't have much time," she tells him.

"Then it'll be easier for you to not fight me on this one. Let me tag along."

"What about....what about your dad?"

He scoffs. They both know it's a lame attempt. He smirks at his victory, while she frowns, staring off away from him.

Without a word, Addi turns and sets off at a brisk pace. She doesn't look back. She doesn't have to. She knows he's there, his presence is palpable at her side.

She starts over and replays the message again. _Escape._

Hayden shoves his hands in his jeans pockets. He falls into step with her, his strides long and relaxed. He doesn't speak for a few minutes.

When Addi doesn't break the silence either, he questions, "So where are we headed anyway?"

"NCIS."


	2. Paperwork

**A/N: **So it's snowing like you wouldn't believe here. I figure we've gotten about 15 inches of snow. I'm pretty happy with that. Plus I'm officially on winter break for two weeks! Today was good. This chapter is also probably a little short, but the next chapter will probably be longer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, but I do own a nice cup of hot tea that I drank the whole time while writing this. Ah, winter snowstorms.

* * *

She sighs at her partner, but doesn't glance up. Another short burst of crumpling is the only warning, and then another paper ball lands on her desk, coming dangerously close to hitting her.

No reaction.

He launches a second one in her direction and it lands directly on her keyboard. She does her best not to acknowledge him, but her eyes drift upward, sending him a steely glare. He catches the look and smirks in return. He knows she's close breaking.

A single paper ball flies through the space between them. It hits her square in the chest.

"Tony, I swear--" she starts, but is cut off by the impact of an additional paper wad smacking into her forehead.

She slams her palms down on her desk, finally giving the source her attention. He grins back at her.

"Don't you have paperwork?"

Still grinning, he raises his eyebrows at her. He scoffs and she sighs. They both know he'll put it off as long as possible.

"Can you at least do something more productive than tossing balled up paper at me?"

He leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head. "Ah, ah, ah...I'm helping you decorate your desk."

Ziva looks around at the paper littering her workspace. It's her turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

He leans forward and folds his hands, continuing, "You're going to be with us for a very, very long time now, Agent David, so I thought we should work on brightening up your area of the bull pen."

She looks around, trying to identify anything to prove him wrong. Her eyes land on the spider plant in the corner of one of her top shelves.

She points to it. "My plant. Good enough?"

Tony stands up, scrutinizing the plant. He walks over and bends down so that it's inches away from his face. He wrinkles his nose at it and shakes his head.

"So you've got a bunch of green leaves stuck in a pot of soil, big deal."

She rolls her eyes and asks, "Then what does my desk need to be up to your standards?"

He steps over closer to her chair.

"You know, something more..._personal_?"

A coy smile crosses Ziva's face. It stays pasted there as she spins her chair around to look at him. His hands come down at the same time and land gently on the armrests. The movement bring their faces closer.

He grins again.

She keeps smiling and replies, "_Personal? _Really...I don't suppose you have any further suggestions on the subject?"

His grin gets wider. "Pictures, maybe?"

Ziva laughs, "Pictures of what exactly?"

He tilts his head slightly and cocks an eyebrow at her.

She leans forward. "Or of _whom_?"

Before Tony can speak again, a weak cough interrupts them. As if noticing how close they were for the first time, Ziva blinks and leans back while Tony straightens up, shoving his hands into his suit pockets. He strides back to his own desk and sits down, glancing at the paperwork still residing on his desk. He grimaces, but then turns to look at McGee, letting his chin rest on one hand. After several seconds, the junior agent finally spares DiNozzo a look before returning his attention to the computer screen in front of him.

"What do you want, Tony?"

DiNozzo smiles. "Oh nothing, I'm just wondering how one man can be such a buzz kill."

Tim gives Tony a smirk. "It wasn't me," he says smugly.

The expression on Tony's face quickly drops, and he turns to take in the staircase for the first time.

Their boss is there, leaning on the landing railing. A trace of a smile is visible on his features. He stares at his senior field agent before heading down the rest of the stairs and around to where his team is sitting. He passes by a guilty Tony and starts looking through his desk drawer. The sound of his team rummaging through their own belongings causes him to stop his actions. He stands up straight to see them all in the middle of gearing up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The three younger agents freeze and look over at their boss.

McGee glances at his partners, then asks, "We don't have a case?"

"No."

Ziva sighs, putting her coat back down and Tony lets out a long breath, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, groaning. When he goes to sit down again, Gibbs is in front of his desk, staring at him again.

"Problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony shakes his head vigorously and takes his seat. "Oh no, I love doing paperwork. You know me boss."

He smiles faintly and starts to head back to his desk.

"Agent Gibbs."

His feet stop and he looks back. Another NCIS agent is standing between Tony and Ziva's desks. Two young teenagers are in front of him.

"These two needed to see a team."

Gibbs nods and waves the agent off. He regards the pair for a few seconds.

The girl returns his stare with an equal amount of confidence. He straight, dark brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail. Side bangs are tucked behind her ear.

Her companion's blue eyes flick between her and Gibbs. He has dark blond, almost light brown hair. It flops down onto his forehead, but the boy continually runs a hand through it.

No one speaks, but after a meaningful look from the girl, Gibbs nods his head slightly.

"Stop the paperwork," he announces. "New case."

* * *

**A/N: **Writing this is so fun. :D

Reviews?


End file.
